Grunt/Unique dialogue
On occasion when Grunt in the squad, he will engage in conversations unique to him. __TOC__ Unique Dialogue Throughout Shepard's travels, there are specific points where Grunt will voice his opinions. *On Omega, if Grunt is in your squad when you converse with the Blood Pack leader Garm at Archangel's base, he will ask Grunt why he follows Shepard and state that Grunt should be learning from his own kind. If asked why, Garm will respond, explaining so Grunt can learn from example, about how to live and die without fear and to put that fear into his enemies' hearts; Garm will then nonchalantly blow a vorcha's head off as a demonstration. Grunt responds that Shepard does all of this and more. *When questioning Aria about Patriarch and her tactics to usurp power from him, Grunt will comment on laying with asari to be "pointless". *After being poisoned by Forvan, Grunt will tell Shepard, "Get up. You're not dead." *If Grunt is present in Jack's recruitment mission, Grunt will advise Shepard to just shoot Jack and patch her later aboard the ship. *If Grunt is present for Thane's recruitment mission, when you rescue salarian workers Grunt will mention that Thane "lacks commitment" when they say Thane locked them in a room. *In Samara's recruitment mission, when Shepard advises Detective Anaya not to comply with her superior's order, if the other squadmate comments that Shepard sends them into impossible odds about twice a day, Grunt complains that it is "not often enough." On the other hand, if Grunt makes the initial reply, he will instead say that walking to certain death should be the cop's choice, like it is for him and the rest of the squad. *When Ratch makes a comment about Ryncol (a krogan hard liquor), and not to be tough, he follows up Ratch with "He's not kidding. Ryncol hits aliens like ground glass." *After completing Grunt's loyalty mission, Shepard can express concern about having Grunt go rogue. Grunt rebuffs this, saying that he would "never stab Shepard in the back. Warriors like us? Straight to the face." *The first time Shepard meets Samara in Illium Starport, Grunt gives a derisive comment on the Justicar Code, saying that "asari are stupid" if Shepard chooses to investigate the issue. *If Grunt is present on the team going to the Derelict Reaper, he will say "I know tanks, shoot those, they blow up nice." *Also on the Derelict Reaper, when you get close to the door that leads to the Reaper IFF, Grunt will say "Show me the way to the core, so I can rip it out with my teeth." *If Grunt is chosen to lead the second diversion squad during the Suicide Mission, he will end up dying after being hit by a Collector attack. His final words are "Too many. Gave them hell but...shields dropped. Good fight, Shepard. Good fight." *If Grunt is on the second team defending the door in the final Act of the Collector's Base mission, and he is the one who answers Shepard's call, telling them to retreat to the ship, he will sound excited about the overwhelming odds of the battle. Other squad mates usually tell Shepard that they can barely hold on, in various ways. *If Grunt is brought along on Legion's loyalty mission and Shepard mentions the ethics of treating aliens differently, Grunt asks if it would be an issue if he punched Legion. Legion replies that it would not be damaged but Grunt's hand may be. *If Shepard chooses to destroy the Collector base Grunt will approve, calling it the true climax of a great fight. Grunt will thoughtfully comment that if Shepard and Grunt destroy all of their enemies, they'll be the only ones left. *If Shepard chooses to spare the Collector Base Grunt will express disappointment and call Shepard weak for handing it over to the Illusive Man. *If Grunt is brought along to the Shadow Broker Base, the Shadow Broker will thank Liara for bringing him Okeer's project, thinking the dissection will prove interesting. Talk to Squad Mate *Tuchanka: On the rubble leading up to the leader, Grunt is very unimpressed by Tuchanka, saying "This chunk of rock is barely worth standing on. Never thought I'd miss the tank". If his loyalty mission has been completed, he will express his belief in Urdnot's ability to change the situation for the better. *Citadel: On Level 26 at the restaurant, Grunt will comment that he will eat almost anything but is disgusted by the sight of ramen. *Illium: In the bar: Grunt can taste the hatred in the air, but thinks it's wrong (and stupid) that no one seems to want to fight. If Jacob is in squad he will comment that they have too much to lose in simple shooting. It's just business. Grunt will then comment that they are cowards with credits. *Omega: Bottom level of the Afterlife bar, Grunt will comment that everyone drinking, fighting, and eating makes them seem like they think they are pure krogan. Spontaneous Sometimes Grunt will say something spontaneously, without being prompted. *Haestrom: during Tali's recruitment, **when told the sun will overload their shields Grunt will defiantly say: "So we'll fight in the shade... but no hiding!". This is a reference to the Spartan Dienekes who fought at Thermopylae, making fun of the Greek advice about the numbers of the Persian archers, whose "arrows block out the sun". **right after the fight against the Geth Colossus begins, Grunt will say "This is why I follow you Shepard, big things!" *Grunt has a habit of asking if anyone is hungry, usually at scenes of great violence. He does this on the derelict Reaper and on Omega during Mordin's Recruitment, when the other squad mate notes the burning bodies, much to the other squad member's disgust. If Jack is present, then she responds "And they say I'm twisted." *Purgatory: during Jack's recruitment, Grunt will have a particular interest in Jack after she is released and begins to escape. Grunt says such quotes as "Jack is small, this will be funny" and "Oh, I want to see this!" and "Move! I want to see how long she'll last" and "She's blowing everything up. I like her!" when pursuing her. *Collector Ship: When examining the pods, the other squad member will note they're the same as on Horizon. Grunt will note they're small, like his tank, and the colonists probably begged to get out. *Illium, during Thane's recruitment: Grunt will speculate that an elevator will not be coming down empty, and says "We should get behind...stuff" *On the derelict Reaper, right after Legion's appearence, Grunt will ask since when do geth talk. He continues by saying since the geth knows Shepard by name, Shepard should tell it that he doesn't need its help. *If an enemy Engineer spawns a Combat Drone, Grunt will occasionally say "Little pieces of crap!" *Sometimes during combat when Grunt uses his charge attack, he will exclaim "I AM KROGAN!". *When directed to use a Concussive Shot, Grunt will occasionally cry out " Right on your ass!" or "On the ground, NOW!". Category:Unique dialogue